Locura, amor o ambas?
by Lady-ler Sutcliff Aidoneus
Summary: El Una-vez esta cada vez peor,no aprende la leccion y el Lorax ya esta harto.Por tal motivo,solicita la ayuda de una joven muy peculiar.Ella tendrá que cambiar al joven pero...sus locuras ayudaran o empeoraran las cosas? Descubran lo que sucederá aquí .


Holis,espero les guste esta nueva locura mía,y mediante este fic expreso mi gran amor hacia The Once-ler ( si son de Mexico como yo ,pues el Una vez) lo amo con toda mi alma desde que lo vi,y bueno,otra cosa que les diré es que mi nombre de usuario ( Kokoro Kinomoto) se debe a esta OC y que tal vez haga otro fic con esta OC ,dejando a un lado este choro mareador...¡ al fic ¡

**Discaimer:The Lorax no me pertenece,yo solo hago este fic por divversión y por que amo al joven Una-vez .**

* * *

><p>Abrio sus azules su cabello negro,se puso su llamativo traje verde,su gran sombrero y esas enormes gafas que tanto le gustaban.<p>

No cabia duda de que ,cuando se miraba al espejo ,le encantaba ver a este nuevo Una-vez.

Galan,elegante,adinerado y sobre todo ...¡ 1000% exitoso ¡

Esta nueva vida era precisamente la que habia soñado...o eso creia.

Desde que se volvio exitoso,tenia un humor de y todos le en constante estres y algunas veces claro,segun el,todo esto era a causa de su avasallador exito y seria pasajero.

Claramente no era feliz,y aquella sabia criatura,el Lorax,vivia recalcandoselo en todo momento que podia.

¿y que hacia El Una-Vez ? Sacarlo casi a patadas de su gran ese bigoton era terriblemente molesto para Una-vez,era una piedra en el zapato,por no mencionar el gran lastre que suponia para las frescas ideas de Uni.

- sabes que puedes cambiar todavia,y me refiero a un cambio para bien - dijo el Lorax desde la ventana de la habitacion del joven.

- agh,tu de nuevo ¿podrias dejarme en paz al menos una hora ? - exclamo el oji-azul,con evidente fastidio.

- esa cruel actitud puede ser cambiada - seguia diciendo el Lorax.

- ¿ah si? Y segun tu ...¿ como puedo cambiar esta actitud mia ? - pregunto el chico,siguiendole la corriente.

- dandote una leccion muy efectiva - la criatura naranja observo al joven durante un largo tiempo,reflexionando.

- sabes que,no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias,asi que sal de aqui ya - Una-vez sujeto sus sienes a punto de explotar.

- es triste ver en lo que te haz convertido - le dedico una mirada triste y salio.

El peli-negro solo rodo los ojos y siguio contando y administrando su gran fortuna.

- ¿que creen que debo hacer - pregunto el Lorax a Pisqueack y todos los demas animalillos - se me estan acabando todas las ideas.

Las criaturitas lo miraron expectantes.

El sabio Lorax paseo la vista por el destruido bosque de el rio,vio el campo,los pocos arboles de Trufula y entonces vio la preciosa luna le habia dado la respuesta.

Mas bien,le recordo a alguien,la cancion que solia cantar alguien.

Y ese alguien era la solucion.

- ya se que lo hara cambiar - corrio rapidamente a un arbol,puso su mano en el y de ahi saco un pequeño saquito verde esmeralda con 5 cuarzos en su interior.

Uno era azul,otro rojo,otro verde,uno mas blanco,y el ultimo era tornasol.

Apilo los primeros 4 en un cuadrado exacto y el ultimo lo coloco en el centro.

Aplaudio tres veces,miro a la Luna un largo rato y situo su mano por encima de los cuarzos.

Un gran brillo inundo todo el lugar y una silueta femenina hizo su aparicion.

- ¡ encarnacion de los 4 elementos ¡ - exclamo el Lorax al ver a la joven frente a el.

- ash,ya te dije que mi nombre es Kokoro,Kokoro Kinomoto - se quejo la grandes y expresivos ojos esmeralda,largo y quebrado cabello castaño,piel blanca pero unas mallas a rayas verde y negro,un vestido verde claro de manga larga y ajustado ( algo asi como verde menta ) ,un gorro con forma de panda,botines negros y llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza.

- lo lamento ,pero ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda - pidio el Lorax con desesperacion.

- ok tranquilo,cuentame de que se trata - dijo la joven energicamente.

- necesito que me ayudes a cambiar a la persona que esta destruyendo el bosque - con un gesto de la mano señalo el devastado bosque.

- ¿q-quien demonios hizo esto ? - pregunto Kokoro horrorizada.

- lo veras por ti misma - el Lorax señalo la gran mansion-fabrica.

- pues vera con quien se ha metido ,ya lo veras Lorax - con desicion comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

- aguarda,no hagas nada por favor,no aun - la detuvo - necesito que seas amable con el - explico.

- ¿que sea amable con la persona que hizo tal estupidez ? - pregunto escandalizada.

- por favor,antes era alguien bueno,pero el dinero y el poder lo cegaron - explico el Lorax ,tratando de calmarla.

- no te entiendo...- respondio frunziendo el ceño - pero lo hare solo por ser tu - en actitud traviesa jalo el gran mostacho amarillo del lorax

- jaja ,bien,muchas gracias por esto,ahora ¿ estas lista para ir ? - pregunto.

- super lista - sonrio y se acerco corriendo a la gran mansion.

Pensaba que tal vez aquella persona tendria la apariencia de un sanguinario y cruel monstruo,una voz cavernosa y severa y un humor penso que podria ser un asesino psicopata.

Se encontraba en esos pensamientos,cuando escucho una juvenil voz.

- _¡ vamos ¡ ¿ por que demonios no abren ? - _.

Los pasos aumentaron su volumen ,se acercaba.

Seguia pensando que seria un monstruo,mas cuando se abrio la puerta,se encontro con unos preciosos ojos azules.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto ? Si fue asi,no olviden dejar reviews,que es el combustible arcoiris que impulsa estos fics.<p>

Sin mas que añadir ,me voy.

Bye bye * death-wish


End file.
